Alice und Franks Ende oder der Anfang vom Wahnsinn
by Little Striga
Summary: OneShot: Wir alle wissen das Frank und Alice Longbottem als Helden gegangen sind. Wie ist das alles abgelaufen? Und was haben sie dabei empfunden?


**Alice und Frank´s Ende oder der Anfang vom Wahnsinn**

Alice saß am Tisch. Der Krieg war vorbei schon seid Wochen. Doch er hatte seine Opfer gefordert. Lily, Lily Evans. Ihre Freundin. Damals in Hogwarts.

Und James, James Potter. Ein Marauder, einen der berüchtigtsten Unruhe Stifter den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

Der kleine Harry war nun ganz allein.

Ebenso hätte es Neville treffen können. Dann wären sie und Frank jetzt Tod. Es schauderte ihr bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Denk nicht mal dran! Wir sind in Sicherheit!", flüsterte Alice mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendwem anders.

Neville war bei Franks Mutter. Er würde bis in den späten Abend dort bleiben.

Alice lächelte sanft. Ja sie waren in Sicherheit. Sie selbst und ihre kleine Familie. Doch zu welchem Preis!

Neville würde irgendwann nach Hogwarts gehen, als ein ganz normaler Junge. Ihr Junge. Und Harry? Harry Potter würde auch noch Hogwarts kommen, sicherlich. Doch er würde kommen als der Junge der überlebte. Und wie würde er gehen?

Die Profhzeihung war erfüllt. Lord Voldemordt war verschwunden. Für wie Lange? Für wie lange waren sie in Sicherheit?

Sie hörte ein lautes „Plop". Alice wandte den Kopf um. Ihr Mann war in der Küche erschienen. „Guten Abend, Schatz!", begrüßte er sie und beugte sich hinunter um sie zu küssen. Alltag! Ja grauer Alltag. Lily und James konnten das nicht mehr erleben. Lily und James Potter waren für immer gegangen.

„Das Essen steht in der Küche!", meinte sie und schlug müde die Augen nieder. Was war das für eine Welt geworden. So normal und so kaputt zu gleich.

Alles musste wieder aufgebaut werden. Alles.

Niemand war ohne einen Verlust davon gekommen. Und Lilys Und James Tod hatte die Gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft hart getroffen. Auch wenn das Ende des Krieges ihr Opfer übertrumpfte. Ihr Opfer über bot. Für sie, für die Leute dort draußen, war es das Wert gewesen. Dieses Opfer.

Frank verschwand in der Küche und kam Minuten später mit seinem Essen in der Hand zurück. Er setzte sich neben seine Frau und begann stumm zu essen.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Alice. „Anstrengend. Moody will Lucius Malfoy unbedingt dran kriegen! Wir verhören ihn schon seid Tagen und können ihm einfach nichts Nachweisen.",

Alice seufzte. Ja die schlimmsten Anhänger Lord Voldemordt würden sich aus der Schlinge ziehen. Seine treusten Anhänger würden ihr Dienste zu ihm Leugnen. Aus Angst vor der Strafe für ihre Taten.

So viele von ihnen waren noch immer auf freiem Fuß.

Abermals hörte Alice ein lautes Geräusch. Doch diesmal wandte sie sich nicht ruhig sondern hektisch um. Wer würde einfach so in ihr Haus hinein Platzen. Es war die alte Vorsicht. Die alte Angst.

Doch sie war nicht ohne Grund. Vier Menschen in dunklen Kutten waren erschienen. Alice kannte diese Kutten. Todesser.

Hektisch sprang die junge Frau auf und zückte den Zauberstab ihr Mann tat es ihr gleich.

Die vier waren nicht Maskiert. Und so erkannte Alice sie auf Anhieb. Bellatrix stand in ihrer Mitte und lächelte Alice unverkennbar schrecklich an. Ihr schwarzes seidiges Haar viel ihr bis zu hüfte. Rechts neben ihr stand ihr Mann Rudolphus Lestrange. Neben ihm sein Bruder. Rabastan. Und zu Bellatrix linken ein Junge kaum älter als 19.

Alice kannte dieses Gesicht gut. Oft war er ihm Ministerium an ihr vorbei gelaufen. Hatte sie freundlich gegrüßt.

Ein Junge aus schrecklich guter Familie. Barty Crouch junior.

Ein kalter schauer fuhr Alice Longbottem über den Rücken. Eiskalt! Was wollten sie ihr, die Todesser? Der Krieg war vorbei! Lord Voldemordt war gefallen. Verschwunden. Vielleicht Tod!

Und warum waren sie nicht Maskiert? Normalerweise war jeder Todesser sehr darauf bemüht seine Identität zu verstecken. Geheim zu halten.

Bellatrix lächeln wurde breiter immer breiter. „Dachtet ihr ihr wert in Sicherheit? Dachtet ihr nur weil unser Herr verschwunden ist, lassen wir von euch Blutverrätern ab. Nein, ihr wertet uns sagen wo er ist! Was ihr mit ihm gemacht habt! Ihr werdet es uns sagen!", zischelte sie mit eiskalter Stimme. Ihre Augen funkelten unverkennbar Black haft.

Sirius hatte diese Augen gehabt, doch bei ihm waren sie freundlich gewesen. Bei Sirius Black. Bei dem Mann der Lily und James veraten hatte. Alice blickte sich verwirrt um. Warum wollte sie ausgerechnet von ihnen wissen wo Voldemordt war? Warum von ihnen?

„Wir wissen nicht wo er ist!", fauchte Frank wütend und stellte sie vor seine Frau! „Wir haben keine Ahnung!", „Das werden wir ja sehen!", fauchte Rabastan und hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Frank. „Crucio!", schrie er.

Frank versuchte aufrecht stehen zu bleiben um Alice zu schützen, doch er konnte nicht. Ein schrecklicher Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körper. Schrecklicher als jedes Gefühl das er je durchlebt hatte, mit ausnahme der Angst die er in diesem Moment verspürte. Der Angst um Alice und Neville. Der Angst um seine Familie.

So schnell der schmerz gekommen war hörte er auch wieder auf. Frank fand sich auf dem Boden wieder und hörte seine Frau hinter sich schreien. Crouch hielt den Zauberstab auf die gezielt. Unverkennbare Wut stieg ihm in den Kopf. Frank versuchte seinen eigenen Zauberstab ausfindig zu machen. Offenbar war er zu Boden gefallen.

Rudolphus hielt in in der Hand.

Und so stürzte er sich ohne Zauberstab auf Crouch. „Verräter!", schrie Frank ihn an!

„Wir wissen nicht wo er ist!", fuhr er verzweifelt fort und versuchte dem Todesser irgendwie leid zu zufügen ausgerechnet Crouch Sohn. Wie konnte das bloß sein!

Frank hörte wie Alice aufhörte zu schreien und merkte wie sich die Lestrange Brüder auf ihn stürzten und ihn vor Crouch runter zu ziehen.

Alice. Sie mussten seine Frau in Ruhe lassen. Er musste sie in Sicherheit bringen.

Frank trat um sich so das Bella „Crucio!", brüllen musste. Damit er Ruhe gab. Wieder war da dieser schmerz. Dieser furchtbare Schmerz.

Er durfte nicht schreien. Er durfte nicht zeigen, wie sehr es ihn verletzte. Wie es ihn Wahnsinnig machte nichts tun zu können.

„Wir wissen es nicht!", schrie Alice verzweifelt. „Alle sagen er ist Tod! Und ich hoffe es ist so!", brüllte sie Bellatrix an. Diese wandte erschrocken den Zauberstab von Frank ab. Sie war blass geworden, als ob Alice etwas Furchtbares gesagt hätte.

„Der dunkle Lord ist nicht Tod Blutsverräterin. Kein Kind kann unseren Herren töten!", schrie sie erbost. Ihr Mann hin gegen war rot geworden vor Wut und richtete zornfunkeln den Zauberstab auf Alice.

„Crucio!", kam es von ihm. Und Bellatrix, Rabastan und Crouch schlossen sich ihm an und brüllten „Crucio!",

Alice sah alles nur noch verschwommen, es war kein Gefühl mehr. Kein schmerz mehr. Es war schlimmer als das. Es war Gleichgültigkeit. Sie hatte vergessen was schmerz bedeutete und es war ihr egal! Sie hatte das Gefühl ihre Identität verloren zu haben. Ihren Willen. Langsam versuchte sie sich aufzurichten. Doch es ging nicht mehr.

„Alice!", hörte sie eine stimme. „Alice steh auf bitte!", begann die stimme zu flehen.

Alice? Wer sie das? Sie wollte nicht aufstehen! Wozu?

Frank war zu seiner Frau gekrochen. Sich bewusst das alle vier Zauberstäbe der Todesser auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er hob ihren Kopf an. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Nur ihr Brust bewegte sich auf und ab. Und zeigte den leichtem Atem.

Als würde sie schlafen!

„Wach auf!", flüsterte Frank verzweifelt. Die Tränen wollten ihm aus den Augen kommen, doch er hielt sie zurück.

Böse sah er die Todesser an!

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß nur dass sie euch kriegen werden. Für das was ihr alles getan habt!", brüllte er.

Das letzte was Frank Longbottem bei vollem bewusst sein hörte war die Stimme von Barty Crouch der ebenso wie seine Kollegen. Den unverzeilichen Fluch aussprach.

Der Verräter würde büsen. Er würde leiden.

Dann wurde es ihm schwarz vor Augen. Nichts würde diese schwärze wieder vergehen lassen. Nichts!


End file.
